1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus for measuring a state of a printing medium, a printing apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing apparatus includes a function for detecting the position of an end portion of a printing medium in order to form an image on the printing medium properly. However, depending on the printing medium, its end portion can be in an inappropriate state to print, thus being unable to print an image properly. The inappropriate state refers to a state in which, for example, there is damage to the printing medium such as a stain, tear, or wrinkle of its leading end portion, or a frame line or the like is printed near the end portion.
To solve this problem, a method of detecting, using a reflective photosensor, whether an end portion of a printing medium floats based on a profile showing the relationship between a reflected light amount and a position (Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2006-240138) is known.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2006-240138, all measurement values in the measurement range of the reflective photosensor are stored in a memory. Therefore, a capacity for storing the measurement values of the printing medium (measurement target object) over the entire measurement range needs to be reserved.